destructionderbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction Derby Raw
}} Can anyone stop the mechanical mayhem? ~ from the main menu theme Destruction Derby Raw is the fourth installment in the Destruction Derby series, released exclusively for the PlayStation in June 2000. It was developed by Studio 33 and published by Psygnosis (in Europe) and by Midway Games (in North America). Development Reflections Interactive, the developers of Destruction Derby and Destruction Derby 2, started working on the hit action-driving game Driver in 1998 and ended its relationship with Destruction Derby. Studio 33 earned the rights from Sony Computer Entertainment (SCE) for the franchise and started developing Destruction Derby 3 in 1999. Psygnosis disappeared from North America by 1999, but through a publishing deal with Midway Games, Raw was able to be released on that market too. The same year saw the release of Destruction Derby 64, developed under license from Psygnosis. Destruction Derby Raw was one of the last games to feature the Psygnosis name as the company was fully integrated into SCE Europe and renamed to Studio Liverpool. The two PlayStation predecessors had platinum sales, and Raw continued this success yet again. It was added to PlayStation's Platinum Range/Greatest Hits on 15 February 2002. Raw never had a Japanese release. Preview images These are screenshots taken from the PlayStation Magazine 01/00 disc from 1999, which show early previews of Destruction Derby 3. 3a.jpg 3b.jpg 3c.jpg 3d.jpg 3e.jpg DD3 beta images RawbetaWR.jpg|Most tracks were re-shuffled in the final version. Also notice that there are here two Carparks and one Fall Out. RawbetaS4$.jpg|Notice the name - SHORT, and the art of the track. RawbetaSkyscraper.jpg|The no. of competitors could have been chosen. RawbetaResults.jpg|Arrows next to Position were later added, and also notice X: Frontend, which clearly denotes this being a pre-release version. RawbetaPDB.jpg|Again, the no. of competitors could've been chosen. RawbetaMenu.jpg|The two 'screws' on the top right of the main menu didn't have RAW on it (almost certainly looks like a III) RawbetaGarage.jpg|This shows the Thunderhawk in the Smash 4 $ garage, and strangely with the name 'The Beast' (which is a competitor), so there's a possibility that each driver would've had their own exclusive car and/or that the drivers were all playable. RawbetaDD.jpg|Most likely the Docklands bowl. RawbetaAssault.jpg|This looks a lot like an earlier art of Slammer. Release dates ;PlayStation *EU: 30 June 2000 *NA: 26 September 2000 Gameplay ]] mode played in Killing Field in a Supernova]] Destruction Derby Raw had a large overhaul in gameplay terms. Physics and car handling were more realistic. The classic Destruction Derby events have also been toned down a bit compared to Destruction Derby 2, making them easier to complete (DD2 was considered by many to be very difficult). Studio 33 removed the pit stops in tracks as well as the commentator, and competitors' profiles. The commentator was re-added Raw's successor, Destruction Derby Arenas, making Raw the only game in the series without a commentator. A notable addition to Raw was the turbo boost, which gives temporary extra speed to the player. Although points were always a key element in the series, Raw expanded on the points system with a much greater amount of point-earning events - the previous games were somewhat limited to spins. Each point 'event' also bears a unique name of its own that is displayed on screen when achieved. There has also been a change to the damage engine - in Raw, a car that has had its front badly smashed cannot be totally wrecked unless the overall damage meter is filled up. This arguably makes it less risky to hit others with the front compared to DD2 and the first DD. Like DD2 before it, Raw was very much American-inspired, but this time shed the NASCAR style in favour of a western/country theme. This is very well noted in the game's credits FMV, mixing both that theme with a silent film-like presentation and a film leader. Points system Destruction Derby Raw named two different points that could be earned: Crash Points, which deals with wrecking; and Race Points, which are earned from races. The race points feature would award the player extra points, depending on their race position, similar to Wreckin' Racing in the original Destruction Derby game. *Not to be confused with 'Race Points' from DD1 and DD2, which is the same as 'Crash Points' in Raw. Race Points *In Wreckin' Racing mode, the race position 1st gets 1000 race-points added together with the Crash points. 2nd gets 900, 3rd gets 800, 4th gets 700, 5th gets 600, 6th gets 500, 7th gets 400, 8th gets 300, 9th gets 200 and 10th gets 100 race points. Below 10th place gets no race points. *In Smash 4 $ mode, all the total points you get in every event will be transferred into money ($). Crash Points The maximum number of points available is 9999, and is normally only possible in Skyscraper and Classic events. In the Battle modes, the points are referred as 'Battle Points' at the end of an event, even though it's the same as 'Crash Points' in race modes. From the manual: "The lowest single score is 10 points for a minor bump, but you can create combo carnage for up to 1000 points!" All the points in the game has names, the only DD title in the series to do so. The event names shown below are all from the manual. X axis = loops. Y axis = spins. Z axis = rolls. Game modes Destruction Derby Raw has a large variety of game modes with several newly introduced, including a team-play mode and a DD-style event on top of buildings. *Wreckin' Racing *Smash 4 $ **Practice *Battle **Assault **Destruction Derby ***Classic ***Vampyre ***Armageddon **Skyscraper **Pass Da Bomb Locations Tracks .]] With 25 tracks, Raw also has the highest number of race tracks of the series. The tracks are varied with some having stock car-like tarmac surfaces, while others have sandy surfaces. Most of the tracks take place in rural or off-road environments. For many tracks there are two variants, one being a long one and the other a short one. In the case of Avalanche though, both its two variant tracks are about the same in length but with subtle differences - for the sake of correctness it is labelled here as 1 and 2 instead. However the short version of a track is not necessarily quicker lasting - their laps are normally higher, and the number of laps can range from 4 to as much as 15 (in Oilslick and Carpark). The following list of tracks is sorted by their order of appearance in Smash 4 $: Dragonfly1b.png|Dragonfly Short Oilslickb.png|Oilslick Fallout1b.png|Fall Out Short Sidewinderb.png|Sidewinder* Avalanche1b.png|Avalanche 1 Axehead1b.png|Axehead Short Overflow1b.png|Overflow Long Karsutrab.png|Karsutra UNO1b.png|Up 'n Over Long Overflow2b.png|Overflow Short Fallout2b.png|Fall Out Long LOF1b.png|Loops of Fury Long JE1b.png|Jagged Edge Long UNO2b.png|Up 'n Over Short JE2b.png|Jagged Edge Short Avalanche2b.png|Avalanche 2 Carparkb.png|Carpark* Dragonfly2b.png|Dragonfly Long Axehead2b.png|Axehead Long Stadiumb.png|Stadium LOF2b.png|Loops of Fury Short Faithb.png|Leap of Faith Fourb.png|Four Cycloneb.png|Cyclone* Slammerb.png|Slammer* *These tracks have only 16 drivers (inc. human player) - they exclude the 4 top competitors (Punk Face, Harry, Fastback and Easy Ride), presumably due to the short size of these tracks. Arenas/Bowls There are three bowls, with one being oval, another being square-y and another circle shaped. The environments are not as various as they were in DD2. They also lack jump cliffs and other specials featured in the spin-off game DD64. *Killing Field *Docklands *The Wreckoning Highrises The skyscrapers (called "Highrise" in-game) are the top of blocks used in Skyscraper mode. *High Pressure *Down & Out *Vertigo Vehicles There are 18 cars in the game. Each of the cars have an upgraded version, effectively making 36 total. The upgraded models usually have better stats, and are distinguished by their wheels. Bonus cars are basically part of the total 36, but are treated as ones that must be unlocked one by one in Wreckin' Racing, before they can be bought (and saved) in Smash 4 $ mode. Cars can be saved on the PlayStation memory card so that they can be loaded and used in one of the Battle modes. To do this, the player must first purchase a car in Smash 4 $ before having the ability to save it. Any owned car from Smash 4 $ can be saved with those stats, so if the car has been tuned (upgraded), it would be saved that exact way. This also includes if the car's Strength stat has decreased after taking part in a Smash 4 $ race. *Colorado *Ricochet *''Raw Van* *Cheetah *Bullhead* *Raven *Razorback *Supernova *Stinger *Lightning* *Thunderhawk* *Scorpion* *Rockstar* *Taxi Cab* *Grizzler* *Bullet* *Police* *Monsterwheel* Cars listed ''italic are bonus cars.. * Not driven by your competitors. Unplayable These cars appear in-game although are not playable.Source: Internet Game Cars Database, http://www.igcd.net/ Humvee1.jpg|AM General Humvee: your and your CPU's team mates in Assault mode. 64 impala.jpg|1965-70 Chevrolet Impala. Featured in the intro. 87-93 ford sierra mk2 and golf 2 83-92.jpg|1983-1992 Volkswagen Golf (Mk2) (the top and left cars) and a 1987-93 Ford Sierra (Mk2) (in the middle). Shown in the The Wreckoning bowl. Chevy Citation 80-85.jpg|1980-85 Chevrolet Citation. Featured in the intro. Chevy Corvette C2 62-67.jpg|1962-67 Chevrolet Corvette C2. Featured in the intro. Corvette C2 62-67 four.jpg|1962-67 Chevrolet Corvette C2. Shown in the Four track. Datsun 510.jpg|Featured in the intro. Consists characteristics from various cars: 1981-89 Dodge Aries/Plymouth Reliant, 1968-74 Datsun 510, and 1979-82 Ford Cortina. Ford escort mk3 80-86.jpg|1980-1986 Ford Escort (Mk3). Shown in the The Wreckoning bowl. Tvr vixen 67-73.jpg|1967-73 TVR Vixen. Featured in the intro. Skyline c10 mk3 68-72.jpg|1968-72 Nissan Skyline C10 (Mk3). Featured in the intro. Plymouth duster 70-76.jpg|1970-76 Plymouth Duster. Featured in the intro. Kaiser henry j 50-54.jpg|1950-54 Kaiser Henry J. Featured in the intro. Competitors Unlike the two predecessors, the competitors in Raw don't have a profile. Therefore, these are not really 'drivers' - just a bunch of different competitors in cars with a name. However they still do differ in terms of ability. *EatMyDust (#05) *U Suck (#06) *The Beast (#07) *Wet 'n' Wild (#08) *V8 or Bust (#09) *Hot Balls (#10) *Huggybear (#11) *Wide Load (#12) *Un Hinged (#13) *Road Kill (#19) *Steelmutha (#20) *Berserkoid (#21) *Speedfreak (#22) *GT Luvva (#23) *Burnout (#24) *Easy Ride (#25) *Fastback (#26) *Harry (#33) *Punk Face (#69) In most races, Punk Face starts on the first place out of of all the competitors, Harry second, Fastback third, and Easy Ride fourth. The last ones (in front of the human player) are EatMyDust, U Suck, and The Beast. The top four competitors do indeed most often finish within the top four, while the latter three often finish in the lowest positions. However even these competitors may perform better and finish higher in certain tracks. In some races, the top 4 drivers are not in the race due to the size of the track. In these races, Burnout and GT Luvva are on the front row at the beginning of a race. High Score names When you newly start the game, the default high scores are as follows: These all look like random names, with the exception of HARRY and PUNKFACE, which are real competitors in the game. Soundtrack The game's soundtrack is made up of rock with some other influences, including country music. According to the credits, as listed under In-game Music ~ Psygnosis, Gary McKill, Mike Clarke, and Dan Selby composed the songs. Interestingly if you put the Raw CD in a computer, the OS would tag the artist as System of a Down. This is most likely just a tongue-in-cheek by a Psygnosis employee. The title of the first song, "Overwhelm and Destroy", originates from the 1966 American film Mondo Keyhole. The name also appeared in the song "Brain Freeze" in Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge. Intro Regional differences Destruction Derby Raw is the only game in the Destruction Derby series that contain (at least notable) regional differences. As the game was published in North America by Midway Games instead, a different cover box art was created and the logo on the cover was redesigned too. In-game however this logo never appears and the original PAL European one is still there. The most notable change in-game is the font used for when earning points. Whilst the European release uses the flaming-coloured font like from the 'RAW' typeface, the NTSC American version has a different one. Weirdly, the typeface in the main menus are still the same, and not like the one used for points. In the American version the turbo boost meter is coloured green rather than blue. At the start of a race when the lights turn green, you can drive off almost immediately whereas in the European release there is a split second delay (although this might actually be a 50/60hz). Also if the player is positioned 1st in a race, or there is only 1 lap left, the number indicator turns to red and flashes. The colours remain just yellow and static in the European release. Two other subtle differences that may be considered mistakes in the American version is that on startup it still contains the PRESS START screen despite there being no choice of other languages. Also when crossing the finishing line in a race, the number of laps spins back to 1, rather than turning to 0. Reception |rev2=IGN |rev2Score=7.9 out of 10 }} Advertisement Print Raw ad it.jpg|In Italian Box arts Front covers Raw-NTSC.jpg|'NTSC-U (US)' Back covers Raw PAL back.jpg|'PAL (Europe/Australia)' Raw US back.jpg|'NTSC-U (US)' References Credits ;Lead Programmer : *Nick Koufou ;AI Programmer : *Martin MacGill ;Dynamics Programmer : *Tom Shepherd ;Sound Programmer : *Tasos Brakis ;Sound Designer : *Tasos Brakis ;Front‑End : *Shaun Morris, Rich Yandle ;Tools : *Luke Boumphrey, Ron Culton ;Additional Programming : *Chris Carty, Phil Hilliard, John White ;Track Artists : *Dominic Giles, Nick Hinton, Jeremy Ramsay ;Texture Artists : *Darrell Gallagher, Ian Hall ;Cars : *David Glanister ;FMV Artists : *John Carter, David Newhouse ;Graphic Designer : *Lee Wagner ;Web Design : *Sandra Connor ;Managing Director : *John White ;Special Thanks : *Beverley Bright, Paul Houlders Category:Games